thepunkrocketeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Medici Brothers Gang
Ophir and Ophil Medici are not actually brothers, but maintain an unbreakable bond of trust uncommon in criminal circles. They are rivaled in power only by the Borgia Family. In addition to legitimate business practices such as maintaining Tyneham's granary and quarry, they are also known for practicing drug peddling and larceny. Notable Members Ophil Medici Male Elf Rogue, N. Str 7, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 9. Ophil has red hair and dark green eyes, and a beaked nose. He wears leather armor and wields a rapier. Ophil is in charge of the quarry and larceny portions of the gang. The thieves primarily target gemstones and jewelry as it's easy to bring them back into the city on the premise they were "found" in the mines at the quarry. Rumor has it the brothers recently started taking instructions from a new player, but no one knows anything about this individual, or if it's even true. Ophir Medici Male Gathlain Sorcerer, N. Str 10, Dex 10, Con 8, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 15. Ophir has a narrow face, with short gray hair and light brown eyes. He wears sturdy clothing and wields a dagger. Ophir runs the granary as well as the drug operation. The drugs are primarily grown discreetly on the nearby farms. Rumor has it the brothers recently started taking instructions from a new player, but no one knows anything about this individual, or if it's even true. Grainne O Morain Pronounced (GRAW nya). She is currently an unknown player within the organization. No one knows her motives and few know of her existence. Jagged, twisting antlers of dark blue ice crown the helm of this ice-armored humanoid figure. Unknown newcomer to Tyneham. Not even the Medici Brothers are entirely aware of her intentions, but she's powerful and has loads of money so they're in. She may be the edge they need to surpass the Borgia Family in terms of power. Activities Medici Brothers Granary Food from the local farms is milled and stored here. Medici Brothers Quarry A stone quarry as well as a mine. Metal ores are primarily brought back from the mines as well as the occasional gemstone. Illegal Activities Drug Peddling * Flayleaf: Type drug (inhaled or ingested); Addiction minor, Fortitude DC 12 Price 10 gp Effects 1 hour; +2 alchemical bonus on saves against mindaffecting effects, fatigue Damage 1 Wis damage * Harlot Sweets: These amber-colored lozenges instill within the user a slightly increased agility and enhance both physical beauty and speech. So named for the fact that prostitutes often abuse the drug, harlot sweets are gaining popularity among certain circles in the aristocracy as well. Type drug (ingested); Addiction moderate, Fortitude DC 18 Effects 1 hour; +1d4 Cha and +1 Dex Damage 1d2 Int damage Price 60 gp * Shiver: Type drug (injury or ingested); Addiction major, Fortitude DC 18 Price 50 gp Effects variable; 50% chance to sleep for 1d4 hours or gain immunity to fear for 1d4 minutes Damage 1d2 Con damage * Opium: Type inhaled, ingested, or injury; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 20 Price 25 gp Effects 1 hour; +1d8 temporary hit points, +2 alchemical bonus on Fortitude saves, fatigue Damage 1d4 Con and 1d4 Wis damage * Ice tears: Type ingested or injury; Addiction major, Fortitude DC 21 200 gp Effects 2 hours; 5 cold resistance, 40% of the time the user falls under the effects of the Legend Lore spell. The other 60% of the time it's the False Future, Damage 1d4 Wis damage Larceny The gang employs any willing thieves to steal primarily gems. Any coins pilfered may be kept by the thief, as long as a 60-40 cut is maintained in favor of the thief, which the Medicis think is more than fair. Failure, disobedience, or operating outside of gang parameters results in specific punishment. The perpetrator is required to cut and gift a piece of their pinky on their sword hand. Each failure results in a new cut, reducing the effectiveness of the finger, and therefore the combat and pilfering abilities of the target. Failure to do so is punishable by death.